


Investigation one

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has the lyrics to the freddy song that is on you tube. by the living tombstones.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One month after the five children have been missing and assumed dead from the resturant Freddy fazbarz they decided to do some actual investigation. This was just to satisfy the public opinion of the place.   
Detective Lilly was placed there to go undercover. She easily got a job on day shift because a lot of people quit and not many wanted to be associated with the place.   
Lilly looked around the room and watched the creepy animontronics walk around the room. She hated that they were allowed to do that but it was policy. However the animontronics weren't the worst things in the place. The people there were just as bad. Parents really didn't care bout their kids and let them be little obnoxious shits. She looked over at a kid who was screaming nonstop she just wanted to go over there and tell the parent to get the kid under control however that is over stepping bounderies and some of the young parents are too weak or stupid to do anything.   
What you thinking bout a voice asked. She turned and saw another member of the investigateive team behind her.   
"Nothing new just really hating it here."  
He smiled weakly and said, "I know what you mean. But guess who managed to get night shift."  
She looked at Zeek and replied, "Regal. He nodded and this caused her to sigh. "Of course he did."  
"Hey now we have an in to get into the night shift." he replied seriously   
"Yeah I guess." she said.  
"You should be happy." Seek said laying a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. She shook her head and pulled back from him a bit.   
He looked at her confused but shrugged it off. "You picking up somethin."   
"No" she said lying and looking behind him. She could see the face of a female fox like animontronic looking directly at them.   
He saw she was looking past him. He turned and saw the busted animontronic and said,"That one is scarier then the others."  
"Hum". She mumbled as she turned her attention to him again.   
"That one." He said pointing to the figure laying on the floor.  
"Mangle." She questioned.  
"Sure.." he said. the continued, "You do know why they discontinued her."   
"No." she aid shrugging and then added, "Is it relevent to the case."  
"Maybe." He said curiously, "She supposedly bit someones frontal lobe off."   
She shook her head and then walked toward the creature "Either way it shouldnt be treated like this."  
"Treated like what." He asked as he fallowed behind her and watched as she attempted to put it back together.  
He shook his head and said, "it is a lost cause."  
Lilly pushed her lips out and said, "Don't say that she has some kind of feelings."  
Zeek looked at her like she lost her mind and said. "This thing is nothing but wires."   
Lilly ignored him as she put the thing into an upright position."There at least nobody's going to mess with u for a while."   
Zeek rolled his eyes and fallowed after Lilly but he couldn't help but notice a strange glaring anger coming from the animontronic.   
Lilly looked at the clock and saw that her shift was over. She went to the locker rooms to pick up her stuff. When the manager saw her and called her over.  
Shit I hate this guy she thought but smiled and nodded as she walked over.   
"I want u to meet someone." the manager said and then walked away quickly.  
"Ok" she said and fallowed behind him.  
When she got in she saw regal sitting in a chair.  
"This is Leo regal. He is going to be taking over the night shift duties."  
She smiled and held her hand out to him "I'm Lilly day shift."  
Regal took it and smiled plesently.  
"Well Lilly do you mind taking him on a quick tour before you leave." the manager stated as he started to grab some stuff off of the desk.  
"Not at all." She said  
The manager seemed happy with this answer. "Good then ill see u both tomarrow." and he quickly left the room.  
"Is he always like that." Regal asked.  
"Always in a rush to get home. Yeah he is so let's show you around." she replied leading him out of the door.  
"How come your not wearing a uniform?" Regal questioned.  
She said, "they don't mind if I'm out of uniform because the animontronics would behave better to me if I look more childlike."   
Regal scoffed and said, "you could pass for a teenager."  
"Yeah that's the point." she sighed heavily. 

As they made their way back to the floor she saw zeek having a stare down with one of the animontroics.   
"Goddamit" she mumbled. As she made her way over to the two of them.   
"What are u doing?" she questioned.  
"I don't like this one." Zeek said as he continued to glare at the figure.   
"Why? "She questioned looking at the anamontronic they called balloon boy. "I think he is very human kind of like pinokio." She said smiling.   
The anamontronic tilted its head to look at her.  
Zeek glared at her and said, "Aww it seems to like u."  
"What?"she questioned.  
He then pulled her close to him.  
"What are u doing?" She asked nerviously then looked back at the animontronic "I don't think you should do that." she responded in a low voice..  
He rolled his eyes as the doll looked back to him.   
"What's wrong am I pissing u off." Zeek stated challenging the doll.   
"No your scaring me." She said and pulled away from him.  
Regal looked at them tiredly and questioned. "Are u children done."   
Zeek let her go and said, "your not that much older then me."  
Regal was about to say something when ballon boy said hello.  
They turned to face him they obviously forgetting there was a silent fourth member standing there.   
"Oh hi balloon boy." she said.   
The other two gave her a strange look and walked away. She shook her head and then chased after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly managed to catch up to them in the security room. "The night shift should be easier then the day. At least I don’t have to fallow animontronics around making sure they don’t act up."  
Regal said.  
"Well your jobs at midnight and that is when scary shit is suppose to happen." Lilly countered  
"What's the worst that is going to happen." Regal challanged   
"Well I heard the manager said that somebody tried to break in during the night shift recently. The other story is that the person before you went missing around the sametime that the children were murdered." Lilly replied.  
"It's just a coincidence. Besides the resent breakins were confirmed as homeless people trying to get in from the weather. Zeek replied boredly.  
She shook her head and said, "I have seen the homeless people avoid this area even during the day."  
Regal listened calmly and asked "what do u think it truely is?"  
"Honestly..." lilly hesitated and looked at regal who nodded, "I think the dead are restless."  
"And how did u come up with this theory." Zeek questioned.  
Lilly shrugged and said, "the drama of the death is collected into places."  
Zeek rolled his eyes dismissing it. But regal said, "you know that could happen. But even if it is true none of that will hold up in court."  
Lilly nodded understanding that everything needed proof. Regal saw a depressed look and continued, "if u think its spiritual maybe one night u can spend it here."  
She nodded even though she knew it was said to keep the peace.  
"So I'm going to head out ill see you tomarrow. "She said and waved at the guys as she left.  
As she was walking out she saw ballon boy standing next to mangal. She could have sworn that they were staring at her. She even went as far as to think they were talking about her. She shook her head thinking that she was being foolish and left.  
When she got home she took off her shoes and went to her computer and looked at the case file that she was given. She looked at the people four boys and one girl.  
This doesn't seem right. She unconsciously picked up on another boy. But she couldn't pick out a specific area.  
She took out her computer and then looked up more information. Her cell phone went off and she answered it. "Hello." She said  
"Hey" the voice said on the other line.  
She frowned and sighed.  
"What do u want zeek?"  
"To apologize." he said.  
"Ok" she said not believing a single word of it.  
He seemed to know it and said, "really I don't know what came over me."  
Lilly knew she shouldn't fall for it but he seemed sincere. "Ok fine." She said.  
"Hey can we go out sometime tomarrow after work?" He asked.  
"Yes." she replied and then looked at a article that said a missing boy was last seen at the resturant.  
"Hey um I gotta go ill talk to you tomarrow" she said and Hung up The phone.  
She laid down on the bed and opened up the site.  
Apparently the kidnapping happened during day light hours right in front of the restaurant also apparently noone saw because of a party that was happening.  
She shook her head and said. That doesn't make sense. Who was security during this time. She asked herself and wrote this down in a journal. She looked at her previous notes but they had more questions that if she didn't know better would be covered up.  
She shook her head and fell back on her bed. She needed to sleep she couldn't keep awake and she felt herself drift away.  
She felt herself laying on the cold ground. She looked around and realized she was laying in front of the resturant. She saw a lil boy looking in through the Windows at the party that was happening. She saw a car pulling up to the curb behind him.  
"Wait stop!" she shouted but the boy didn't see her didn't turn around. She saw arms reach out of the truck and pull him inside. She saw the look of shock on his face as he was taken inside and the door slamed in front of him.  
She ran after the van but wasn't fast enough. She tried to remember some of the numbers of the plate but it was a blur. She then went inside and went to a waiter and said, "Call the police a kid was kidnapped."  
The guy looked at her and then said, "Really how can u tell."  
"Are you shitting me!" Lilly yelled, "there was a child outside he was abducted." The waiter noticed other people looking their way and pleaded "miss you need to calm down."  
"Oh hell no you just did not tell me to calm down." Lilly erupted at him "who the hell do you think you are. you are a crappy waiter working for shit pay in a resturant that is doomed."  
"Ok your going." he said and lifted her up and off of the ground.  
"Hey put me down." She shout and started to squirm around. The person then threw her through a door and she landed on her back and was incompleate darkness. She stayed where she was afraid to move. She then heard rustling off to her left she turned her head even though she knew she would see nothing but she could hear static and then 10 1 some more static and then silence. She could feel somthing surrounding her. She was really going to hate herself because she knew if she returned here head to the center something would ne in front of her. However she looked and saw mangies mouth coming at her.  
Lilly sat up quickly from the bed causing her resurch to fall. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only six. She layed back down and shivered slightly but went back to a peaceful sleep.  
When she woke again she was much better. She looked through her cloths cause she wanted to pack something nice for a date even if it was just zeek.  
As she walked in she noticed that the mantel wasn't in its normal spot.  
She saw zeek in the locker room and asked, "have u seen mangle."  
He looked at her she asked, "why would I want to see her."  
She shrugged and said, "because she isn't Where she is suppose to be."  
He looked at her and asked. "Are u kidding?"   
"No I was walking through and I didn't see her on her usual spot on the ground." She then opened her locker and shreeker when she saw mangles head in her locker.  
She narrowed her eyes and said, "not funny."  
"What?" zeek said and looked into her locker. "I didn't do this."  
He said.  
"Well then who did?" She questioned as she took the mask out. She saw the eye still in the mask. She held the mask up to her face and looked at zeek.  
She notice zeek visibly cringe as she lowered the mask.  
"Oh I haven't heard from regal yet. How was his first night." she asked changing subjects  
Zeek shrugged and said, "I don't know he didn't call in the station last night either."  
"That's not like him." She said a little concerned.  
Zeek shrugged and said "he'll be here tonight."  
She nodded and said, "Ill see ya later."  
As she walked to the floor she headed to the main security room. She saw the door was shut. She knocked on it and said, "Hey I need to sign in so can u open up." The door then opened she looked around and saw that the chair was turned around. She went up to the chair. She reached out and turned it around and saw the endoskeliton of mangle. She pushed the chair away and continued to check in. When she was done she picked up the endoakeletion and the mask and went to a maintnance room. She then attempted to put the head back on the anamontron. She sighed and said, "This is unfortunately as good as its gonna get." she sighed.  
She looked at mengle and said, "You killed a person but there has got to he a reason." she looked at the fox face trying to find some answer but sighed as she took it back to its area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has the lyrics to the freddy song that is on you tube. by the living tombstones.

Lilly couldn't help but stare at the area where mangle was she seemed virtually hypnotized. Lilly knew her dream had to have ment something she just didn't know what and it bothered her. She must have been a bit to obvious about because she felt a hand on her shoulder she gave a startled jump and turned to see Zeek standing behind her.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah its just that I've been thinking about this stupid case." she said rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah ill be glad once its over too. I won't be seeing these creepy things walking around." he said looking at the toy figures serving food.  
She rolled her eyes and said, "yeah they won't be haunting your every sleeping or waking moment."  
"They don't. But they seem to bother you." He reached out and petted her head. He noticed that she didn't even try to move away from him which was not a good sign normally by now sue would have tried to break his hand.  
"I'm just tired and it feels good."She stated.  
He nodded and said, "As much as I would love to stay here u have to check on the duchicken."  
She looked at him and said, "What is a Du... Oh you mean chicka."  
She sighed heavily and asked, "What is she doing now?"  
"Apparently terrorizing the cooks." he said with a laugh  
Lilly scoffed and said, "ok ill go get her its almost show time anyway." She then made her way to The kitchens and just saw chika standing there looking at all the cooks. She smiled and called out in a friendly voice, "Hey chicka why don't we get u back to the stage. The show is about to start soon."  
The chicken turned to face her and tilted its head as if processing the words. Then she walked out of the kitchen past Lilly and down the hall. Lilly fallowed behind her untill she got close enough to the stage and got on. She then returned to her column and thought the older ones aren't as scary as their toy versions. She shivered and thought about toy chicka. She remembered how the toy took out its eyeballs and stuck them on a cupcake. She watched as the hourly show started and realized that she had only thirty minutes left of her shift.  
She slowly looked back to where she knew mangle should be but didn't see her.  
"Damn it this can not be happening. She got on her walkie, "Hey zeek have u seen mangle."  
"Nope I'm not even in that area I'm watching the toys." he replied  
"Yeah well mangle is missing again." she replied back  
"Shit. I'll check up front. Can you check the back."  
Lilly glanced at the walkie and was about to explode but then took a deep breath and calmed down. "Fine." Lilly relented and started to search she was on her way to the back when she heard a scream. She ran towards it and saw that mangle was hanging down from the ceiling. Creepy lil thing how did you do that she thought as she stood up on a chair and untangled mangle from the ceiling and started to carry her out when the women shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you people putting those things in places where they can injure people."  
She stopped and bit her lip and said, I'm sorry about this mam I will lock her up."  
"Lock her up u should completely dismantle that horrid thing." the women stated  
"I'll bring that suggestion to the manager." She replied and then left.  
She looked at mangle and said, "what happened to you? Do you want to be gone forever?"  
She looked at the eyes and sworn that she saw the answer.  
"You know." She muttered.  
She then quickly put her in the mantance room and then jogged out.  
She saw zeek leaning against his column starring at the end of the show. He must have hears her cause he looked at her and seemed to notice that she was not alright. As she came closer she saw some concern as he walked over to her.  
"Did you find mengle?" he asked  
"Yeah she scared a women in the party room." Lilly said shrugging it off  
"Shit he said is he going to the boss." he asked  
"More then likely." she shrugged and then continued, "I think we might have bigger problems then malfunctioning machines."  
Zeek sighed and said, "your acting just as strange and cryptic as Regal."  
"Regals here." She asked  
"Yeah he walked in and went directly to the locker room." he said and then watched as she then went off to the locker room.  
When she got there she saw regal sitting in the chair watching some random news station. He looked up at her and she could see something was diffrent.  
"How are you?" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to him. He looked at her and shook his head.  
She frowned and said, "We both now something is wrong. This company isn't good."  
"We can't go based on feeling we have to find evidence." he stated  
"What about bringing up cold cases." She offered.  
He said, "unless new evidence is brought fowered we have nothing to go on."  
She sighed and said, "but can't we use that as evidence against them."  
"Did it happen inside of the store on their property." He asked.  
"I don't know there was a boy who was looking into the place and..."  
"Where?" he inturupted her. "Show me exactly where."  
"Ok" she got up and led him through to the front. She then stood exactly where he was.  
She looked into the window and saw regal looking right at her. She then went back inside. He said "no unfortunately outside would be considered public even if someone from the inside were to see it."  
She shook her head and said "so this company is going to win the case."  
"What can they win they are going out of business this is the last and original location that is struggling to hold on." he said  
She nodded and said "so change of topic I'm going out with zeek tonight."  
Regal looked at her strangely and asked, "I thought u didn't like the guy."  
"I do but I want to like him as weird as that sounds. There is just something that I have to know." she said lamely  
He nodded and said "well tonights my second night hopefully the former night gaurds will call."  
"Former night guard?" She questioned.  
"Yeah he was kind of weird. They were prerecordded messages."  
"That is weird." lilly said  
"They mentioned death a lot to. They also mentioned something that most companies never should do like the cause of missing persons and investigations they stated that the place has to be cleaned and bleached down with carpets removed before they let investigators come" he said  
Lilly bit her bottom lip and asked, "not for nothing but how many times do you think the carpet has been changed."  
He looked at her and said, "I really don't want to think about that."  
"Alright" she replied nervously.  
She reached inside of her locker and pulled out the cloths she was going to change into and then said, "Oh by the way I locked mangle up in the maintenance room." She said.  
Regal looked at her strangely and then said, "why."  
So Lilly explained why and regal nodded and said, "so do you think its demonic what is here."  
Lilly shook her head. "Not demonic yet but it has the potential to be."  
Regal sighed and said "so I don't think its that bad maybe if we get more recorded we can use that to at least get an exercesim of this place."  
Lilly nodded and then said, "ill see you tomarrow.  
Regal nodded and said "hopefully. Have fun on your date." He added.  
Lilly walked out of the bathroom and to the front door to see Zeek waiting for her.  
"So where do u want to go." He asked her.  
"Nope I thought that you had this kind of planed." she said with a hint of agression  
"Actually I want to see this movie and then after that we can go to some place for dinner." He said.  
Lilly was a tad disappointed that he really had no real plans but accepted this plan.  
When they got to the theater and sat down she couldn't help but feel someone was behind her. She turned and saw no body and then relaxed.  
In the middle of the movie though she could have sworn she was hearing static. She looked at zeek to see if he noticed it as well but he seemed to be too absorbed into the movie. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears she shook her head mumbling, "not real." After the third time she stopped mumbling and stayed still. She could feel another set of hands covering hers. She slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. She saw mangle there.  
"Shit" she shout and kicked the chair in front of her. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs toward the nearest exit.  
A few seconds later she heard zeeks foot steps behind her.  
She leaned against the side of the movie theater.  
"What happened?" he asked as he pulled her close to him  
"I heard mangle." Lilly managed to say as she fought her breath.  
He sighed heavily  
"You don't have to believe me but there is something wrong with that place." She started to say.  
"I believe you." He interrupted her.  
"Wait since when." She questioned pulling back from him a bit.  
He shook his head and said, "I think we should spend the rest of the investigation together so we can stay safe."  
She nodded liking the idea then she thought about regal and asked," what about regal."  
"Unfortunateatly he is on a diffrent shift." he said  
"Yeah but he can stay at our place during the day and we can make sure he is fine when he comes back after his shift." she stated hopefully  
She could see that Zeek was not really all for this plan but right now their safety was important.  
"I'll talk to him about it tomarrow. Maybe we can all take turns and stay in each appartment in case we think one has been compromised or some other events happen." Zeek suggested.  
Lilly nodded liking the idea and said, "I'm going back to my place for a overnight bag."  
He agreed and they went back to her place.  
When she entered her place she got her things quickly. She was about to take her notes with her but a nagging feeling made her keep the journal where it was. Zeek saw her looking through some papers and asked," you got everything."  
She nodded and then left the apartment.  
The first thing she noticed was that his place was small and messy. She now realized that maybe having a third person around would not be a great idea. She made her way over to the couch and said, "so when did you realize that I'm not that crazy."  
He went to the small kitchen area and said, "I never said or thought any of that."  
She raised her eyebrow. "Ok fine a lil but the way that you talk about these machines like they are human is a little intense. But I had a dream that involved Freddy and that horrible mangle."  
"What were you doing?" she questioned him.  
"I was just doing what I normally do at work but then the manager wants me to wear a fur suit." he said shivering a bit at the memory  
"Ok so the anamontronic would be Freddy but I don't get why mangle would be there." she said trying to place things together.  
"I don't know either." he replied slowly and rubbed at his head.  
Lilly was about to say something when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller is and said I have to take this. She then answered it and went to the porch. When she was outside she said, "hey officer shaw."  
"Whatcha want cuz" a raspy voice responded.  
She frowned and said pretending to be offended. , "can't a family member just call to talk."  
"Fine so how is the investigation." going he asked.  
"Fine but..." She drew off not fully knowing how much to tell him and then she had the sense she was being watched again but it was by a human energy and not a spirit or something demonic.  
"Lilly you still there." shaw asked  
"Yeah umm one of the animontronics went crazy and attacked someone." she replied off handedly assuming that it was safe to say.  
"Wow that sucks." Shaw said.  
"Yeah that's not the worst of it I'm picking up static and numbers in my head." she continued  
"Really what numbers." He asked curiously.  
"Ten one." She said then continued. "I'm thinking it has to do with the date of a possiable kidnapping. But the date on the article and those numbers don't make much sense."  
"You say your hearing static. What's in the static." he asked.  
"Just mumbled voices or nothing at all." She said.  
"Well from a police perspective that's a code for bad transmission." he offered as an answer.  
"Really." She questioned.  
"Yup that's probably the residual sounds you are hearing." he continued as though she hadn't interrupted him  
"They aren't residual they come from this animontronic." she said.  
She could hear him sighing "have you ever thought that maybe the animontronics could be used as undercover cops."  
"Not really." She said and then thought about it and said, "although that could make sense. If I get some pics or the parts of an animontronic you think you can tell me what they are."  
"Yeah..."he drawled off, "ill even rush it to the twins myself."  
"Thanks I gotta go but ill talk to you later and tell damien I said hello." She added the last part knowingly. Then Hung up before he could bitch at her.  
She then went back into the apartment and saw zeek sitting on his couch.  
"So who's officer Shaw."  
"Him oh he's my cousin. I missed our check in time and have been playing telephone tag ever since." she said shrugging off his question  
"So whatcha watching?" She asked as she sat down next to him.  
He shrugged and turned back to the show. She honestly tried to watch the show but it was way to boring and she fell asleep.  
When she opened her eyes again she saw that she was in front of the stage at the restaurant . Really she shouted into the empty room. She then looked at the stage and saw the old animontronics. I don't have time for this she said and started to leave when a mechanical voice stopped her.  
Where...where you going. Don..don't.. you want want to know. She turned and stared Freddy.  
She then made her way back to the stage. Then they started to play.  
We're waiting every night To finally roam and invite Newcomers to play with us For many years we've been all alone  
We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An impostor took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay  
(Chorus) Please don't let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And now we're forced here To take that role  
We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend Or just be stuck and defend After all you only got  
Five Nights at Freddy's! Is there where you want to be?  
I just don't get it... Why do you want to stay?  
Five Nights at Freddy's?! Is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it... Why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's?!  
(Instrumental)  
We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job You should have said To this place Good-bye  
It's like there's so much more Maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors  
(Chorus) Please don't let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And now we're forced here to take that role!  
We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987!  
Join us be our friend Or just be stuck and defend After all you only got  
Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it... Why do you want to stay  
Five Night's at Freddy's?! Is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it... Why do you want to stay?  
Five Nights at Freddy's?!  
(Instrumental,and song ends)  
As they were eding she could feel something evil behind her. She then felt two hands grab her and pull her back she screamed and started to lash out at him. She broke free and started to run down a hallway toward the security room. She could hear him behind her. She ran through the door but felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and gasped when she saw that it was Freddy but one that was in a fur suit. The Freddy was pulling her away from the door when all of a sudden the ceiling popped open and mangle grabbed him. Knocking him away from her. She then continued to run to the office when she for there she slammed the door behind her. She the leaned against it and slid down. She closed her eyes and covered her ears its just a dream. She then opened her eyes and she saw Foxie open his mouth and scream.  
Lilly felt her body jolt and she looked around and saw that she was in a differnt living room. She shook her head and laid back down and went back to sleep.  
A few hours later she felt someone shaking her.  
"Morning" she said sleepily  
"Morning" zeek replied. Then asked, "so how did u sleep last night."  
She shook her head and said. "I really don't want to go to work today."  
He looked at her and said, "well don't no one is forcing you."  
"I know but I still have to go."  
Zeek thought about it and asked, "have u ever had any sick days or just taken off because u could?"  
"Nope" she replied.  
"Ok your a workaholic and your going to call in and take a day off besides it could be good for you." He took her cell phone and put it in her hand  
She glared at him but then dialed the work number. "Hey I'm not feeling good so I can't make my shift."  
"Oh that's to bad." the voice on the line said.  
"I can come in for Tue midnight shift if I feel better though to make up for the time." Lilly offered  
The boss thought about and said "Sure."  
"Great ill be there." Then she Hung up.  
Zeek rolled his eyes and said, "you don't get the concept of not working at all."  
"Well tonight ill be with regal so ill be safe."  
Zeek sighed and said, "I don't trust him."  
"Why?" she asked.  
He shook his head and said he doesn't really talk about his shift to us and he seems to not want to stay here even after I told him about you freak out in the movie theater and the dreams we have been having. I'm thinking he is working for the company trying to keep things under control."  
Lilly thought about it and hated to admit that zeek could be right but she didn't want it to be true. She said, "well ill tell you about what happens on my night there. It will probably be boring."  
"Ok" he said smiling and then said "well I have to get ready. I'll see you at the end of my shift."  
"Yeah." She said smiling. She sighed and then decided to drift off into another sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was back at the resturant. She could hear another song but couldn't hear the words she looked up and saw a strange blackfigure with a marient mask where the face was suppose to be. The figure looked at her and then pointed over to a child standing behind the mother. She saw the mother was not paying attention she shook her head cause after seeing a residual kidnapping and not doing anything sucks. She started to walk up to the mother when the figure appeared in front of her shaking its head.  
But... She trailed off when she realized she could do nothing. She noticed the boy going to the stage room and looked at the figure who nodded and then fallowed behind him looking at the show it was almost ending and a Freddy frez bear came out. It wasn't like the normal freddy it wasnt an anamontronic it was a person in a fur suit and the color was off it was more goldish in color then the normal brown suits she saw in the back. She was getting a creepy vibe from him but continued to watch in silence with the figuring hovering beside her. The freddy impostor said, "Is everyone ready to go to the party room."  
All the children nodded and then fallowed after him.  
She sighed and fallowed. As they were walking she noticed that this wasn't the way to the party rooms but to the equipment mantenance room. She felt her self shiver as she remembered her other dream. This is the freddy that... No this is a diffrent person my Freddy didn't give off this kind of energy. she thought to her self as she walked to the door. she then stood in the back of the room as the impostor freddy gave them cakes and drinks. After a few minutes she notices that the kids look drunk.  
The boy she fallowed tried to go to leave but the imposter freddy stopped him. He then threw him back toward the other kids the other kids were scared and backed away from him he then took off his head and took out a knife and started to stab the children. Lilly just stood and watched the murder. She could not move or speak. When everything was over. She watched the killer dismantle the bodies and shove them into the fur suits. Then he took off his suit and walked out of the hall. She then fallowed him to the security room and left the suit in a dark corner. Then was about to fallow him out of the resturant but the figure stopped her and motioned for her to fallow. She saw energy surrounding the animontronics and it made the suits come alive. "there are only four animontronics. But five bodies." she said the figure nodded. Then tilted his head toward the others. She watched as they carried the body out of the room and down to the security room. They then put him into the empty suit but the suit then moved on its own accord. "That isn't the freddy from my dream either" she said realizing that even though there was a soul in there it was no way longer in the restaurant. she ran her hands through her hair frustrated and asked, "Why are u showing me this."The figure just stared at her "what can't give me some kind of hint. You show me this messed up shit and I'm left to figure out the rest is that how it is. You know I can't bring this up to police so what good is all of this. Answer me." She continued shouting. The figure shook its head and desolved away leaving her alone. She saw that everything had vanished and she was stuck in a void of nothing. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes and said, "I wanna wake up now." She waited and still didn't hear anything. Then she looked up and saw she was face to face with foxie and he let out a horrable scream.  
She jolted awake and saw that it was two in the afternoon.  
"I'm hungry" she said and then went to her overnight bag and took out cloths and got ready. She then headed out to work.  
She easily slipped into the kitchens and she made her own pizza. When she was done with that she sat down by herself to eat.  
As she was eating toy chicka hopped onto sit on her table. She looked at the toy closely remembering what shaw said.  
"Hey new chicka can I see you eyes." she asked plesently The animontronic looked at her.  
Crap she doesn't understand. she thought as she stared back at the animontronic. She was about to take a bite out of her pizza when a yellow hand appeared in front of her. She looked down and saw two eyes and a beak. She looked back at chika and nearly chocked.  
"Ok thanks." she said nerviously taking the eyes and looking at them. She then took pictures of them and of her face. She handed them back. The bird then put them back in its face and got up leaving Lilly a little shaken up. She then figured she would look at some of the others. She walked to the back mantance room she also figured she should look for the empty suit in her dreams. But as she was looking she realized that both jobs were fuitile when an idea crossed her mind she smacked her head and realized that she was missing the most obvious creature that she could use. She walked out and saw mangle laying in her usual spot. She smiled as she picked her up and carried her to a back room. She found the voice box and took pictures of it. Then she took pictures of the rest of the endoskeliton. After she was done she put her back together.  
"Do you really want to go back out there?" She stared at its blank eyes.  
"Great I'm taking to a machine my life is so pathetic." She said as she hung her head down.  
"Wh...why?" she heard a broken mechanical voice ask.  
"What?" she questioned and looked at mangle laying there.  
"Why?" It asked again.  
She looked down at her and shrugged, "I don't know I just want to." The animontronic looked at her as if it was trying to comprehend her words. She tried to think of a better response, " I just know I have to help." She said weakly.  
The fox blinked its one good eye eye at her then seemed to nod its head as if it understood.  
"Lilly what are you doing back here." A voice said.  
She turned and saw zeek standing there. "I was trying to fix her voice box." She said.  
He looked down at her she could see an angry look. "How many times do you have to hear that she is a lost cause?"  
She narrowed her eyes and said, "she is not a lost cause none of them are. It's the people who run this company that ate truely lost." She then started to walk past him but felt a strange energy as she left. She quickly opened her phone and sent out a message to shaw.  
She went to the break room and saw that regal was already sitting there.  
"Your here early." He said. Then he noticed that she was annoyed.  
"Let me guess zeek was being a jackass." He offered humorously. She rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile.  
"Something like that" she said then continued. "He honestly thinks that you are working for the company." He bit his lip and said, "I have something I need to tell you." He sighed and continued. "There is someone who is working for the company. But its not me." She looked at him and stayed silent.  
"At first I thought it was you or zeek but I can sense that it isn't you and I am heavily suspecting zeek."  
She really didn't know what to say to that. So she stayed quiet.  
Regal looked at her and said, "please say something."  
"We can talk when I know zeek isn't around." she replied dryly  
He nodded and they both sat on the couch watching random stuff in akward silence.  
When they heard the chime it was time for zeeks shift to end. Regal got up and went to the security room. Lilly tallied behind him.  
He went to the check the monitor.  
"Ok both the boss and zeek are gone." he said  
"Good. So anyway tell me about what's got u scared." she replied  
He looked at her and said, I'm not scared bull shit.  
The animontronics become diffrent like they don't reconize us even if they see us during the day. Come with me." He said and went to the mantance room. He started to look through the masks and found another mask and handed it to her. She looked at it slightly disgusted.  
"What I know it stinks and is kind of creepy but it will protect us from the animontronics. But the ones that are older just flash it with a light." he said as he went back to the office "Ok sure. she said as she fallowed. Regal looked at her and said, "is there something your not telling me."  
She sighed and thought there is a lot I'm not telling you.  
"Not really its just that I find out people that I work with could have some connections with the resturant that is killing people." she replied back sarcastically.  
He sighed and said, "I'm sorry."  
She nodded and said, "so what do you mean they don't reconize us. Is the free roam feature still on."  
He nods "they never turn them off. Apparently the foxes are active."  
"The foxes.. foxie should be turned off totally and mangle doesn't move at all." she said thinking about the animontronics.  
"Well somehow they come alive." He said  
She said "all of these are controlled by the dead kids."  
He looked at her and said, "how many dead kids are we talking about."  
"I counted five but remember the kidnapped boy." she replied  
He nodded and then asked "did they ever find him."  
"Also assumed dead." She replied. Then she said, "the person was wearing a golden freddy costume. He got the kids drunk and then he killed them."  
He looked at her and could see that something was bothering her but figured that he shouldnt say anything.  
"How do you know this?" he asked.  
"You probably won't believe me." she said popping her fingers and biting her lower lip nervously.  
He shook his head and said "Ill believe anything at this point besides you have no real reason to lie to me."  
She shook her head and sighed in defeat, "I saw it in a dream." she admitted.  
He nodded and said, "ok."  
"Ok that's it?" she questioned then continued "No you are crazy you need to go to the asylum."  
He smiled and shook his head then rested a hand on top of her head and said, "nope." she then quickly removed his hand and said, "Come on let me show you how this is suppose to work." he said pointing to the system.  
She just stares at him a lil surprised but nodded and listened as he explained how the cameras worked.  
At midnight the phone went off  
"Who in their right mind would call this late? Lilly asked  
"This is the phone guy" he said as he started to looking through the camcorders.  
''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow. When he got done with the whole message Lilly looked at him and asked, "so you think nothing is wrong with this. How do they even know that you are going to be here?"  
"Because like u I'm also a workaholic." he replied  
"Yeah that isn't something to be proud of." she said not amused  
He shook his head and said, "chicka is missing."  
"What." she questioned  
"Normally after zeek leaves the animontronics stay in the stage area. The toys stay in the kiddie area and mangle and BB stay close together."  
"Hum I would have thought the foxes would have been together." she said  
He shook his head and showed Lilly the screen and she could see chicka roaming around the kitchen.  
"This is her favorite place."  
"Why? They can't really eat and even if they could it wouldn't really go anywhere right." she asked.  
Regal shrugged and turned on the lights in the side vents.  
"Do u think the have camaras for the vents in the ceiling."  
"No why?" he asked looking up from the screen  
"Apparently mangle has found a way up there and loves to get tangled in the wires." she said "Which one is mangle again." he questioned. "She is the fox that is the take apart put together attraction." she said.  
"Oh her. No but she does love to appear in the vent by your leg." He said. Lilly quickly moved away and looked at the vent. "If you see them put that mask on." he reminded her "Why can't I just walk around with this on." she said frowning. "Because you don't have any machanical parts or are furry." He said "Oh" Lilly replied. And then said, "so let's just shut the doors and we will be..." She tried and couldn't shut them. "Apparently during the night the are programmed to stay open. All the doors in the back are. The only door that is truely locked at night is the front." he said "What time is it?" He asked. She looked and said, "its one." "Well shit really doesn't happen till..." He stopped talking and flashed a light at the door. He then turned it off. She looked at him and he turned it on and off again and said, "they are coming." "Who" she qustioned as she walked over to him. "I think it was the purple bunny what purple bunny." he said "That's right you only know the toy one. Well apparently they ripped off the face of the original one and gave it to the new one." he said "That's just wrong." Lilly muttered. He then turned on his flash light then off and pulled down his mask. Lilly quickly pulled hers down then went ridged. She saw the rabbit move into her line of vision. She remebered seeing the thing earlier that day. He wasn't moving either but she guessed anything could happen at night. The rabbit got closer to her. She could hear the mechanic parts working from its face. She saw the little red dots that seemed to be studying her. She continued to stare at it trying not to breathe so loud. The bunny got tired of her and moved on to regal who was sitting in the chair. The bunny didn't stay around him long and left. When the heard his foot steps vanish. The took off their masks. "Ok we have to get out of here this is insane." She said. Regal nodded but didn't move. "I can't leave." "What do you mean skrew the shift?" She said loud enough for him to hear. "It's not just that we are not alone in here." he replied She gave him a confused look but she noticed that he was looking down toward the desk. She reached into her pocket for a gun and put on a silencer. She silently made her way to his desk.she leaned over and saw a human shaped head. "Balloon boy?" she questioned the anamontronic turned his head and looked at her. "Hello" was all it said before it turned the desk over and moved with a speed that none of them ever knew he had. "Wow he is fast." Regal said. "Yeah you wouldn't think that by looking at him." Lilly said. "So tell me again why you want to put yourself through this every night." she said tiredly He shrugged and said, "once you start this shift it's hard to leave. Besides if I leave I risk the chance of these things escaping then what kind of trouble would we have released into the public." She sighed she knew that he was right. "So when does your shift end and they start acting normal." she asked "Six in the morning when the cleaning staff arrives. " he said looking back at the camra and flashing the lights in the vents "Cleaning staff really. Who has extra cleaners and a normal staff." she said darkly He shrugged and said, "who knows but they get paid well." "Then let's set a bullet in the wall that they can't hide so well." she said pointing the gun to the wall. Regal shook his head and said I'm not alllowed and if they find out we could blow our cover. Put that away." She sighed and pocketed the gun then she looked at the vents and turned on and off the lights. "What time is it?"he asked. "It's three" she replied He sighed and said "it gets worse hopefully tonight we can stay here." "What do you mean?" she asked her eyes getting wide "Well..." He said and he heard a sound coming from the ceiling. They both looked up and saw mangle hanging there. "We have to get our now." Regal said and took her hand and lead her around mengles arms. "Wait she would.." lilly started to say "No at night the are diffrent." He said as they went into their break room. He looked at the screens and said, "they aren't back here anymore." "What about mangle is she still in the security room." she asked Unfortunately there is no camras there." He said then looked around the room and said. "So what do we have." She said, "we have masks and you still have your flash light all we need to do is survive three more hours." He nodded and asked "so tell me about your self." "Are u serious right now." she asked He shrugged "I need to pass the time." "Ok fine obviosly I'm 24 I'm short and I can somehow get messages from the dead." she replied not really in the mood for this. "Ok that's good obviously I'm eight years older then you, Im not sabatoging our job, and if we get out of this investigation alive I was woundering if u wanted to go on a date with me." "Wtf" she said louder then she intended and then quickly put her hands to her mouth and looked at the door way making sure that nothing was coming. "I'll take that as a no." regal said. "No its just..." She trailed off and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but regal covered it and pulled her down and to the aide of the couch away from the door. She heard the footsteps stop outside. She looked at regal and waited they waited for a while before they heard the foot steps leave. Lilly looked at her watch and saw that it was only three thirty. She sighed and looked at the screens with regal. She noticed that it had been a little too quiet. She looked at The screen and saw that it was four. She saw that regal was nodding off. She looked at the monitor and saw that the animontronics didn't go anywhere near their room. She looked at the time and saw that there was only fifteen more minutes left in their shift. She leaned against the wall looking at the door. She then heard a static sound coming from the ceiling. She shook him and put a hand to his mouth and pointed at the ceiling. He then turned on the light and pointed it up to the ceiling Hello. A voice called Regal then pointed the light at the door and they saw ballon boy standing there. The light then flickered and went off. "Shit" he said and hit the light trying to get it to turn off again. She looked at the ceiling again and saw that the endoskeletons heads were sticking out and looking at her. She then took the mask and put it over regals head. Regal tried to shake it off but she pressed it on and stared back mangle. Mangle then continued to stare at her she seemed to reconize her. There was a flash in her fox eye but the endoskeletons face moved closer to her. She could see strange jagged mechanical teeth getting closer to her neck. Then all of a sudden she heard a chiming sound. The mechine stopped and withdrew she could hear the scratching sound leaving the room. She looked up at where mangle was and saw that she was no longer there she then looked at the door and saw that balloon boy was gone. She turned to regal and took off the mask and asked "are you alright?" He looked at her and then grabbed her close to him and said, "don't do that again." "I won't. I really don't want to come back to the night shift no offense but it isn't worth it." she replied a little relieved He nodded and said, "come on ill walk you to your car." She nodded and said "you wanna come back with me we could celebrate staying alive." He shook his head and said "Nah ill celebrate with you when this job is over." Lilly pouted and said, "alright fine." She unlocked her car and watched as he walked over to his car and then called out, "If your going to continue this suicide shift you better survive cause you promised me a date." She saw him smile and nod as he got into his car. When she got onto hers she reached into her pocket and took out her phone and saw a text from the boss that said she could take the day off and return on Friday. She seemed greatfull and then drove back to her appartment. She went to her journal and started to scribble some notes down. She then heard her phone ring she picked it up and said, "hallo sweetie." "Don't call me that." the voice rasped at her. "Fine so what did you find out." she replied rolling her eyes "Well they are used by the police. Their system is connected to the criminal data base." he said and she could hear him moving papers around. "Ok that makes sense to have in an area full of children." she said shrugging and marking it down in her journal. "Yeah but here is something interesting that picture that you took of that weird pink and white monstrosity you can see that it had been tampered with." he said. she shook her head at the monstrosity comment but asked, "how was it done." "Apparently the voice box was disabled and the camra was disabled and more then likely the information was lost. since those early models were also used as practice for hackers." "That sucks maybe I can check that and get information and send it to you." she offered "if there is any to get it should be in small chips." he said. "Alright, well that's all I got ill be seeing you soon right." "Yeah" she said then added "till then love ya." She said "same here" he said and then hung up. She looked at the phone and shivered for some odd reason she had a feeling she wouldn't see him again. She then texted regal asking him if he got home well. She waited for a while and got a text from him. She smiled when she read that he was dine and going to aleep. She nodded and then wished him good night. As she was finishing up her thoughts I'm her journal she saw a message from zeek. She glared at it darkly and was about to turn it off but figured she could at least see what he wanted. She saw it started with an apoplogy to which she rolled her eyes and said "bull shit." Then continued reading that he was going to do some sneaking around. She shook her head and thought this is not good. Between him and the cleaners she was going to have competition. She then remembered that the animontronics are more active when he is around. She then figured she could go at 10 and be gone before zeek knew she was there. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was eight "ill get two hours of sleep and then ill leave." She set her alarm and then fell asleep. She woke up two hours later surprised that no dreams came to her. A few minutes later she found herself in front of the resturant. She walked in unnoticed again she saw mangle and picked her up and took her to the maintnace room. She looked at her and said, "I know you can understand me help me to help you, tell me where your camra chips are." Mangle opened its mouth. She looked at the robot and said, "I'm going to trust you not to bite my hand off ok." She then menuvered her hand into the open mouth and pulled at something. She could see the pain flash in its eyes "I know I'm sorry sugar but it is for the greater good." she said trying to calm down the animontronic. She managed to get it out and smiled at it. Can you do me one last favor she said looking at mangle "watch zeek." She saw a slight nod and then she picked her up and set her up in her usual place nicely against the wall. she then turned around and saw Balloon Boy a few feet behind her. She walked up to him and said, "I don't exactly know what your story is but it seems that you want to help out. she thought about it and asked, Do you have camras as well." The puppet looked at her and then took out his eyes. Lilly looked down at the eyes and thought what is it with the creators putting camras in the eyes. she found the chip and was about to remove it when balloon boy shook his head and put the eyes back in. So I take it that your eyes still work. The robot stared at her blankly. "Ok can you watch for Zeek." the robot tilted its head. "I'll take that as a yes." she said and then headed to the backroom that held the old purple bunny robot. She ringed as she remembered the creepy redeyes that seemed to stare into her soul but during the day it just looked like some kind of sad faceless doll. yeah a doll that could rip me apart if it ever decided to wake up. She slowly reached inside of the face and found what she was looking for. She then left the room and headed to the security room. She opened the door and still expected to see an over turned desk or some kind of left over damage to the room but when she opened it she saw that it was absolutely perfect nothing was out of place you wouldn't even have known that they were under attack by a killer robot. she found the security footage from the night and a few nights before and saved them to a thumb drive. As she was waiting for them she noticed night logs and decided to just take those since it seemed like they would not be missed. When she was done there she headed out to the front and saw Zeek and the manager talking. When the manager saw her he said, "I thought that you left." "I did I just came back to get my phine." she said Zeek looked at her and said, "You look tired you should go back to home to get some rest." "I am tired." she admitted and then said, "But I'll see yall tomarrow." Both the manager and Zeek nodded and waved after her. She then made it to her car and looked at the stuff in her bag. She figured she had better give it to Shaw and then maybe take another nap. She drove to the police station and went to the door way and stopped she just really hoped that he wouldn't ask her how she got the information cause then she would have to admit that she used her secondary skills. When she got in she looked around the lobby and saw that there wasn't a whole bunch of people. She saw an officer she knew and went up to her desk. "Hey Nikki." she said. The officer smiled, "Hey Lilly, what can I do for you." "I was just wondering if Shaw was in. I kinda got a surprise for him and the twins." she said as she took the items out of her bag. Nikki looked at it them and said, "I'll go see if Shaw is here." "Ok thanks." she replied. She then looked around the station and saw that the questioning room was not in use. she figured it could be useful if he ever really needed to yell at her she hopped it was sound prof. A few minutes later Nikki came back alone and said, "Sorry you just missed him." "Oh well maybe it was for the best." Lilly said and then asked, "Can you give this to Shaw he will know what to do with it." Nikki nodded as she took the items from Lilly. "Good-bye Lilly." "Bye Nikki." she said and then walked out. As soon as the door shut she felt a cold shiver run through her spine. "Yeah I hope it really doesn't come down to what I'm thinking." she muttered as she walked quickly to her car. When she got home she turned on the T.V. just for noise and tried to relax. A few minutes later she received a text from regal telling her that he was going to start his shift soon. She typed be careful. She worried her bottom lip and then decided that she could do more research. She took out her journal and started to browse the folders of the dead children she was going to play the game of what animontronic was which. The only person she could figure was that the chicka was the only female killed named Dorthy. She was a heavy set child which in Lilly's mind explained why she was always in the kitchen. She then switched over to the missing files. She found out that there was a body that was found three blocks away from the restaurant. so that's where they found the body but not the place where he was killed. She rubbed her eyes and figured that it could be BB. She then thought back to last night and thought that there were some subtle changes to him that were not there during the day. Regal did say that they did have a darker side to them then they did during the day. The other possibility is that it could have a multiple personality. she figured the same thing with Mangle and her crazy endoskeleton. she then closed her book and laid it aside she had work tomarrow and she really did not want to be kept away thinking so much.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day as she was pulling into the restaurant something felt really out of place. She got out of her car and looked out at the parking lot in her head she started to count cars. She didn't see Zeek's car and that thought alone made her slightly worried. She then went inside and saw the manager was behind the counter taking orders which in itself was strange. "Hey have you seen Zeek." she asked the manager.  
the manager looked at her and shrugged replying, " he asked for two days off because his mother was having health problems."  
"Right." she said and then walked off. She thought that was just weird and decided to text Regal to see if he mentioned anything to him.  
Then just to see if it was true she sent a text to Zeek. She waited a few minutes but when he didn't text back she figured there had to be some truth and just put her phone back into her pocket and went out to the main room to start her watch.  
She was right about her day being boring the only thing that happened was she chased chicka out of the kitchens. She hated to admit it but when Zeek was here there would be more things to do. She looked over at mangle who hadn't even attempted to move out of her area. She heard the chiming signiling that her time was up. She went to the back room and checked her phone one last time for a message from Zeek before she left work.  
When she was back in her apartment she walked thought the door an felt like she was being watched. She shook her head thinking that it was crazy so she opened her apartment door and looked down the hallway and didn't see anyone. She shrugged and then shut her door and the feeling returned. She went into her kitchen and took a knife out of the draw and held it close to her. "I know something is here I ain't stupid." She then looked at the glass window over the sink and saw a little girl in the reflection.  
"Seriously, I don't believe that you are a child but I'll bite. I can't hear you unless I'm asleep.so were going to play the knocking game. Knock once for yes and twice for no. She then heard on tap.  
Ok so are you part of my case." one knock.  
Are you chicka? two knocks  
The scary purple bunny with no face? two knocks  
she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Are you foxie?" two knocks.  
"are you Mangle?" she asked. on knock.  
Ok good we are getting somewhere she thought then asked, "ok did the golden Freddy that killed you kill those five kids." two knocks  
so she is a entirely different case she sighed and said, "I'm going to get my talking board can I trust you to stay here." she looked at the glass and saw the girl nod. then she said, "I'm going to also bring a friend in I hope you don't mind." She shook her head.   
"Stay here more or less for your safety." Lilly reminded her and then turned around and moved through the hallway and went to her room. she then found her holy water that she kept on her dresser and made the sign of the cross on her two door post that she could reach and the. sprinkeled the top on.   
Then she pulled out her phone and called a number, "Hey Joe. Are you in your apartment."  
"yeah." he replied, "what's up?"  
"I just got a job and I was wondering if you could help me out." she asked.  
She heard him sigh and said, "Yeah I'll be right over." then he hung up.  
As she was looking for the board she thought that she has yet to come into contact with Balloon boy since he was always around mangle. then a scarier thought came to her mind what if they were demonic. holy crap they somehow attached themselves to me and if they are demonic ill be exposing Joe and... she paused her frantic thinking and said, "Joe knows to take precautions he is better about doing that then me so he will be fine." with that final statement she felt calmer. She then heard the bell ring and she carried out her board and went to answer the door. She then opened it a crack and saw Joe looking down at her.   
"Are you protected?" she asked.  
He looked at her and rolled his eyes and said, "yeah."  
Lilly let out a long breath and smiled at him and said, "Good cause I have no idea what is fallowing me."  
He nodded and said, "It doesn't seem to hate you."  
"Yeah but its a different question when it is night time at the restaurant." she said as she stepped aside and let him in.  
He could feel the energy but then decided to take his mind off of it and asked, "So how was your day at that creepy restaurant?"  
"It was surprisingly easy today. I'm just going to be glad when this job is over."  
"Yeah and then you can go back to a nice boring office job. How many days left?" he asked.   
"just two." she replied taking her seat at the table. Joe nodded and sat across from her.  
She put her hands on the plunger and asked, " so you ready?"  
He nodded and they both let out heavy breaths and LIlly asked, "are you still here."  
The plunger moved to yes.  
"ok so are you more of an anger or vengeance ghost." she asked.  
The plunger started to move. "b...o...t...h." she read.  
she saw john then reach into his pocket and pull out a recorder and turn it on. She smiled at him thankful that one of them remembered what to do.  
"Who are you really?" she asked. she felt it move again. "G...e...o...r...g...I...a."   
"Do you know who balloon boy is?" she asked.  
"balloon boy seriously" Joe questioned as they felt the plunger move. "N...A..T...H...A...N...I..A...L."   
"Did you two die in the same time period."  
"ok I like the name nathanial that better then balloon boy." Lilly said and then asked, "What is your relationship to him?"  
"B...R...O...T...H..E...R." she said.  
"Oh wow." she said a little depressed by that news.  
"Do you know who killed you?" she asked the plunger didn't move.  
Joe looked around the room and said, "I think she is gone."  
"Wait who is the puppet." she called but sighed and said, "Yeah she is gone."  
"Where do you think she went to." Joe asked as he got up and popped his back.  
She looked at her clock and said, "It is midnight. Regal has started his shift so she probably went to terriorize him."  
"You think she will be back." Joe questioned.  
"Maybe after six." she said.   
Joe nodded and asked, "Do you want to set up some form of protection."  
"No, I haven't gotten any strange dreams lately." she said  
He frowned and said, "This is probably the calm before the storm."  
"then I better not do anything and see if there is anything else I can help them with while I still have the chance." she said  
"So I'll check up on you tomarrow." He said hugging her.  
she nodded hugging him back and said, "OK." then she walked him to her door and watched as he walked down the hall to his apartment.  
She sighed and decided that she can now go to sleep feeling a little better with the answers that she got. 

When she opened her eyes she was standing in the restaurant. She noticed that the animontronics were no where in sight. Se shivered cause it did not feel right and headed to the back where the party rooms were. When she entered she saw swirls of black faceless human masses and the only one in clear detail was of a boy sitting at a table playing with a hand held device.  
She could hear voices around her saying, "Why come to a place if the animontronics scare him?"   
another voice replies back, "His family owns it."  
she shacks her head in disgust and walk past them. She got close to the table where the boy was and was about to sit down when he looked up and screamed, "take that creature away from me throw her in the room with the others."  
SHe looked at him and said, "I am not a creature you brat..." she stopped talking when she heard the mechanical voice. She put a hand to her mouth and was surprised when she saw a white and pink paw resting there. She then looked at the boy but she couldn't place it.  
The boy looked at the faceless masses, "Well what are you waiting for?" the boy shouted angerly. Then she felt two large hands grab her and carry her down the hallway to a closet.  
"Hey let me out of here." she shouted and started to bang and claw at the door.  
"I wouldn't bother just yet." a dark and twisted voice said.   
She stopped and turned around and didn't see any shadow like human figures that represented people and there were no animontronics in there either. She did see a box laying on the ground and feeling a twinge of curiosity she walked toward it and knelt down to open it. When she removed the lid she saw the mask of the figure that haunted her dreams.  
She tilted her head and looked at it curiously and said, "Ok I don't..."  
A shadow like head appeared under the mask and made it appear like something was looking up at her then long black arms reached out from the box and shadow hands gripped the edges of the box and pulled itself out.   
Lilly stepped back to give it some more room.  
It looked at her and rasped out, "Hello."  
Lilly didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet.  
"that boy wasn't nice was he. The shadow said walking slowly around her.   
She shook her head and asked, "Why does he hate me"  
"He is a stupid foolish boy that cares for no one. He will grow up not loving children and will break everything his family hopped to create." the puppet replied and then shrugged continuing "It is already falling apart."  
"But why?" Lilly questioned again hopping for a more direct answer.  
"Nobody loves him." the puppet replied simply. He stopped circling her and stood in front of her a few feet away and sadly said, "He is going to be a cold man mangle it is best you leave before he kills you." the puppet came closer to her noticing that she was not running away he continued, "You have good heart and soul don't let him taint it. He is a lost cause."  
At that Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. The puppet stopped talking and watched. It seemed like he was gaging her reaction.  
"Those words hurt." The puppet said and then placed a hand on her head like he was petting a dog. The puppet sighed and said, "Becareful cause you are mine now."  
"I'm not anyone's property." Lilly growled at him.  
The puppet removed his hand and moved back from her but nodded.  
Lilly then moved back to the door and banged on it and this time it opened.   
"Jesus!" a voice shouted, "why the hell do these things always do that scary hide somewhere and then jump out."  
She felt rough hands grabbing at her and then being lifted roughly over his shoulder. She saw that they were going to the maintance room. Her eyes grew wide she was then thrown roughly on a table. She looked up at him and could see the word danger flash across her eyes. She saw him take a screw driver and dig into her eye socket. She felt the wiring in her eye being ripped out. When she felt that same screw driver go into her neck and stab at the voice box.   
All she could feel was pain but she heard the voice say, "yeah I got the last of them disabled. Yeah I know I'm going to admit to tampering with the robots and then we can finish the job."   
She shivered and tried to open her mouth bot the only thing that came out was static and then 10 1.   
"What was that?" The guy said and looked done at her he shook his head and then hung up his phone. He then threw her back over his shoulder and carried her out.   
She then saw the boy again looking at her she could not explain it but she knew he was the reason behind her pain and she tried to break out of the man's grasp and snapped her teeth violently at him. The man saw and then grabbed her jaw and broke it open. She tried to spin back to bite at him but her jaw stayed hanging open uselessly. Then she felt herself being thrown down. She looked from her place on the floor and then saw the imposter Freddy leading the children away she didn't have to fallow to know what happened next.  
"I tried..." Her voice cracked. "I failed..." She continued hanging her head.  
She then felt a hand on her head "no my lil pet you still have time."   
She then heard the chimming of a clock.   
Lilly opened her eyes and looked at her clock. "I still have time." She mumbled as she got up and got dressed.  
She looked down at her phone and sent a text to Shaw if anything happens look in balloon boys eyes. she looked at the text and realized that Shaw would not know what the hell she was talking about and added. obviously the only one that is humanoid and is carrying balloon." And then sent the message. She looked around her apartment and tried to sense if any souls were there and was relived when didn't feel any energy.   
When she got to the resturant she checked in normal then went to her station. When her shift was over she went to the backroom and saw Regal sitting on the couch she sat down next to him and said, "It's almost the final day."  
He nodded and said, "I found out some strange stuff about the boss and some of the other staff."  
"What?" She questioned.   
"Did you read the fine print of our contract." he asked   
"No why." she said not liking where this was going.  
"It says that we can not be employed anywhere else while we work there. Also we can not be fired for any reason except if a higher management deems it nessaccary. We can not sue the company for any injury." He finished shrugging it off   
She nodded and said, "I have a weird feeling."  
He looked at her and could sense the dread but asked, "What is it?"   
She was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "I think someone isn't going to survive."   
He looked at her and then asked, "then what are you still doing here."  
"I don't want to leave when I know I still have time." she replied running her hands through her hair.  
"Time for what." He asked.  
She gave a strange smile and shrugged, "Honestly I have no idea but the puppet said I did."  
He gave her a strange look and said "the puppet."  
"Yeah" she said with a nervious laugh.  
He shook his head and said, "we managed to stay alive before we can probably manage again." He gave a forced smile and then they both watched the news and ate dinner.  
When midnight came around they found the masks and went to the room and waited.  
The call that they got from the phone guy was insane. "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 5. I knew you could do it.   
Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.   
You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*   
When the message ended both Regal and Lilly looked at each other.   
"I guess no body is meant to have this job for long." She said.  
"Did you hear that screech. That must have been mangle." Regal said.  
"No that was foxie. Mangle makes the static sounds." she replied   
He nodded and then turned back to the screens.  
At one o'clock the first animontronic gone was chicka who was in the kitchen. They flashed the lights on and off on the vents and in the hall way.   
At three regal looked at the screen and said "we should only have two Freddy's right"   
"Yeah" she replied as she turned on the light at foxie and then off and then back on and saw that he was gone and said, "yeah we have the old freddy in the hallway and the toy one is in the vent."  
Lilly then flashed the lights on in the vent and heard the sounds retreating away from them.  
"Then why is there a freddy in the break room." he asked.   
She thought that none of the older animontronics should be there because of what happened both the old and new ones stopped at the edge of the door way. He looked the screens again and said, "It's coming put your mask on I'll flash the light." He said.   
She did as she was told the Freddy walked up to the room and paused he held his hand up to cover how eyes. He looked at her and then over to regal. Shit it's to late to put on the mask she thought as she saw Regal threw an object at freddy. She heard the object connect to the stuffed head. Regal then got out from behind the desk and ran and turned "come on." he called out to her.  
Lilly nodded but as she was going she heard a muffled, "stupid bastard."   
She knew that voice. Regal pulled her into the kitchen and behind a counter.  
"That was Zeek." She said.  
"Are you serious." Regal almost shouted  
"Yeah, I heard his voice." She said in a low tone.   
He frowned and said, "he must have figured something out."   
She nodded and said, "that phone call do you think that was a sign."   
"No I think it was just coincidence." he replied quietly.   
She sighed and said, "did you bring the security screen."  
"Nope" he said.  
"Ok so maybe we can wait till the cleaners get here." she replied hopefully  
"Nope. I don't think we can survive not knowing where these animontronics are and then we have zeek." regal said leaning his head against the counter in frustration.  
"Well this place is haunted by chicka. We could hear her. Are there any other vents that we should be aware of." she asked.  
"No the only ones that were worse was the ones close to our office." he thought and then replied.  
"Ok we have to get some kind of weapon or we can try to get the animontronics to attack him as well." she said quickly popping her fingers.   
"But then we also risk dying." Regal said.  
"Then what do you suggest." She asked frustratedly and turned to look at him.   
Regal surrendered "fine, What do you suggest."   
She was about to answer when they heard a sound. Lilly looked up and over the counter and saw a blue bunny standing there.  
She saw The bunny looking around the room. She put on her mask and stayed still. The bunny then walked into the room and turned to stare in her direction she stared back at it. Then she heard someone shoot off a gun.  
The bunny's head turned in that direction and then he left.   
"Ok this is suicide he has a gun."She said.   
Regal thought and said, "The window that he came into is in the maintnace room. Let's see if you can get out of there." He then got out from behind the counter and Lilly fallowed behind him. When they made it to the hall where they can see the main room she could make out Freddy dragging a giant chicka.  
"Well now we know where the gun shot came from." Lilly mumbled   
"We will be seen either way." Regal said and then he sighed and continued, "We are going to have to split up."  
"No we can't..." Lilly started to say but she looked at his face and saw that there was no room for argument.  
"You go to pirates cove." he said   
"But that's where foxie..." she started to say but he shook his head.   
"Ok" she submitted and then moved into the shadow of the tables and made her way slowly to pirates cove.   
She watched as he continued to drag chicka and turn to the side where the maintnace room was.   
"So that's what he is doing..." she said   
"Hello." She heard a voice say. she paused and turned behind her and saw the huminoid robot standing behind her   
"BB" she questioned she looked at him closer and said, "your not my BB." She waited for something to happen but nothing did.  
She let out a breath and was about to crawl away when she heard, "Hello." but then she heard a whispered voice, "run."   
She watched as his finger raised and pointed at her and she heard the rustle of the curtain. She knew who was coming and started to run.   
She saw the bathrooms and kept focused on reaching them before the inevitable would reach her. She threw the door open and then just as quickly shut it behind her. She then pressed herself against it. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and hit recent calls.  
"You better have a damnned good reason for calling this late." a tired voice rasped at her  
"Yeah I do. I don't think I'm gonna survive. So I'm just calling to say that I love you and that I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you, your not the skrew up I am. By the way tell Joe anything in the apartment he wants can have." She started to say quickly.   
She could hear the scratching on the door, the splitering of the wood.  
"Wait I don't understand." shaw said worried. "Where are you. He questioned.  
"I'm at...job..." Some static burst through and then he heard a whispered 10 1.   
"I have... Foxie... Door... Goodbye Shaw." Then the phone disconnected.  
Lilly looked down at the phone that disconnected. I hope he understood she said as she stayed pressed against the door. She could hear the scratches lessen and then stop all together then silent foot falls as he walked away. She waited a few more minutes and then came out.   
She then headed to the front door and tried to unlock it. She shook the door violently in frustration but it refused to open. She looked outside and saw a dark figure standing there looking in.  
"Help me please" she shouted.   
The figure tilted its head and reached out but stopped and vanished.  
"Skrew you" she shouted and then grabbed a chair and hit it against the window trying to break it. On her second swing she felt something pierce her side. She looked up into the reflection of the merrior and saw blood from the exit wound. She saw a boy standing there with a gun pointed at her. She remembered him as the boy from the dream but when she turned to face him she saw Zeek standing there.  
"Why.." she struggled to say as she leaned on the window.  
"Why?" He said mockingly   
"I can't let any would be psycics ruin a business that makes money. Plus the side business of selling kids to the black market is surprisingly profitable." he added smirking.  
"Your a fucking bastard." She said weakly. Some blood coming from her mouth she raised her hand to wipe it off.   
"Oh by the way I would stop struggling to hang on to life Regal was shot and then thrown to the animontronics. They probably managed to stuff him into some animontronic suit.   
He then looked at her and said "But what to do with you though. I really don't want such a pretty girl to have her body heavily disrespected. I'll just turn you into a doll."  
"I would rather have my corpse heavily disrespected then become your doll." she said her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on him.   
"Have it your way." He said shrugged then pointed his gun to her head. He was about to shoot when the ceiling opened and mangle fell down from the ceiling and lunged itself at him attaching its jaw to his neck.   
Lilly heard his body fall down she could see mangle and zeek looking at her.  
She blinked her eyes slowly as she watched mangle crawl over to her.  
Then she heard the chimes ring it was six.  
She laughed and said. "I survived sort of."   
Then she saw lights in the parking lot and a figure rushing over to the door she heard the door somehow open. She closed her eyes and could feel her body being taken off the floor. She heard Shaws voice apologizing over and over again and then nothing at all.


End file.
